Denial
by nobodyshouldknow
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine deny each others assertation and Percyval is in self-denial.


Percival and Gwaine were great friends, and usually got along just fine. It was Elyan whose nerves they got on, not each other´s. Therefore Merlin had found it strange that the two of them were all of a sudden driving each other mad. Well, maybe not completely. He had his theories.

„And then he blames _me_ for it, because he said I was distracting him! It is not _my_ fault that he is so easily distracted, "Gwaine proclaimed.

Merlin was mucking the stables (apparently it was a good way for him to „practise his coordination", or so had a certain prat of a king decided after he had "accidentally" spilt wine over him while he had been rambling about the cruelty of sorcerers) and Gwaine was keeping him company.

„Well, but why were you distracting him, instead of staying alert for bandits, like you should?" Merlin asked, taking a break from the shovelling.

„What? You are taking his side? "Gwaine asked angrily

„I really had no idea that there were sides here, "Merlin said and continued working. „Or that you were such a girl. "

Gwaine lifted a brow.

„Right. Do you really think that you should be calling anyone a girl? Remember Merlin: Princesses have maids, not menservants. "

„You know, you should tell him how you feel, "Merlin said.

„Who, Arthur? "

„No, Percival. You should tell him how you feel, "Merlin said.

"What? That he is a thick-headed moron. Nah. That would just hurt his feelings, "Gwaine replied.

"No, I mean about your feelings for him,"

Gwaine looked panicked for a moment before raising an eye brow.

"I am not sure what you are trying to imply, but I am pretty sure that it sounded very different in your head,"

"I am trying to imply that you are attracted to Percival, and that you should do something about it, because he is clearly attracted to you."

„Did the Princess hit your head with something heavy this morning? " Gwaine mocked.

„No, I am getting better at ducking, "Merlin laughed.

Gwaine snickered slightly at his friend's remark and hoped he wasn´t blushing. Not that Gwaine ever blushed.

"Look, come on Gwaine. I know you," Merlin said leaning up against the spade he was using.

"The two of you clearly have feelings for each other. One of you should admit it, so you can stop this ridiculous foreplay which is driving both of you mad. And so I don´t have to listen to these endless rambles about Percival."

"Look, if it annoys you so much that I am complaining about him then I´ll stop it," Gwaine said.

"It doesn´t bother me Gwaine. Honestly. You´re my friend. I just want you to be happy, that´s what I meant,"

"And you think that by telling Percy about some feelings I don´t have, I am going to be happy?" Gwaine questioned. "I am starting to think Arthur is right about you being mentally ill,"

"He is, but I am right about this one. And no, I did not mean that you are going to become happy by confessing feelings you don´t have to Percival. I meant that you are going to become happy by confessing to Percival about feelings that you do have. For him." Merlin said.

"Right. Merlin, I don´t know what you have been drinking, but you must get me some of it too," Gwaine said.

"Gwaine, come on. It´s oblivious. Well, maybe not. But it is to me. I know you two, and I have seen the way you act around each other. You like him. And not just as a friend,"

"Sure. And you are not a sorcerer," Gwaine teased.

Merlin froze. Had Gwaine just said what he thought he had? No, it couldn´t be. It just couldn´t. He must have heard wrong. Gwaine probably just said:"and you _are_ a sorcerer." Not:"You are_ not_ a sorcerer." Yes, that was it.

"What do you mean," Merlin asked.

"Come on, Merlin. You really didn´t think that I wouldn´t figure it out?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not a sorcerer,"

"Try to tell yourself that, mate. But I am pretty sure that the tomb with the dragon egg didn´t crumble down on its own. Or that the tree branch that fell on the bandit trying to chop the Princess´s head of fell down by itself. By the way, you have to tell me what happened in the tomb,"

"You are insane," Merlin snapped defensively.

"Yes, and you are a sorcerer,"

Merlin could not believe this. Gwaine had figured out his secret. If Gwaine could, then Gwen and the other knights might also...Not to mention Arthur! Well, probably not Arthur. Gwaine wasn´t _that_ unobservant that Merlin would compare him to the prat.

"Right, Gwaine. What on earth have you been drinking?"

"Ale. And it is really me who should be asking you that. You are the one who thinks I´m attracted to Percy,"

"It´s the truth. Just admit it. And I am not a sorcerer,"

"Whatever you say, mate,"

"Are you trying to get me executed? A knight of Camelot accusing a servant of sorcery would get the servant killed in an instant,"

"Please. Like Arthur would let that happen. Besides, I wasn´t going to tell anyone, and no one can hear us"

"Yes, he would,"

"You honestly believe that?" Gwaine asked worried.´

"Yes, I do. After his father´s death he has been completely turned against magic,"

"You really can´t think he´d execute you?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don´t know," Merlin said. "And I am not a sorcerer,"

"So convincing," Gwaine said sarcastically.

"Fine, I´ll admit that I am a sorcerer, if you admit to yourself that you have feelings for Percival,"

"Merlin, I already know you are a sorcerer. So your deal really doesn´t work," Gwaine said.

"Fine, but by admitting that there would be a deal if you didn´t know, then you are kind of admitting that you have feelings for Percival,"

"Where do you get that argument?"

"Because if the fact that you don´t need me to keep my part of the deal, is the reason why we don´t have a deal, then it means that you could keep your part of the deal, if we had one, thus meaning you have feelings for Percival,"

Gwaine stared at his friend.

"Wow, your logic is rubbish,"

"It´s not," Merlin said offended.

"Yeah, it kind of is,"

"Look, it makes perfect sense and I am not a sorcerer!"

Merlin continued mucking.

"You should tell him,"

"Merlin, we are not having this argument,"

"Look, Gwaine. I am your friend. I won´t judge you or tell anyone. I just want you to be happy. And the only way you are going to be that is if you try to let people in and give what you feel a chance. And I know Percival feels the same way about you. I´ve seen it. I know that the whole two-men-having-that-form-of-a-relationship-thing is not accepted by everyone, and it won´t be perfect, but at least you´ll have someone if things between the two of you becomes serious,"

"I don´t have feelings for Percival!"

"Look, you don´t have to tell me that you like him. But just tell him. It´ll do you good, I swear," he said.

"I don´t have feelings for Percy, and even if I did, then he wouldn´t return them, so it would be a bad idea to tell him!"

"You know, that sounds very convincing when you yell it like that. And you are wrong. He _does_ feel the same way about you,"

"Maybe. I am pretty irresistible," Gwaine said. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the comment,

"But I don´t feel that way about him. In case you haven´t noticed, then I prefer women," Gwaine added.

Merlin sighted.

"Sure Gwaine. But just tell him, all right,"

Gwaine laughed.

"Fine. I´ll tell Percy that I am not infatuated with him,"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and Merlin. You´re a sorcerer,"


End file.
